Danny Phantom (character)
Danny Phantom, the heroic half-human half-ghost alter-ego of Daniel "Danny" Fenton, is the main character of the television show series Danny Phantom which ran from 2004 to 2007. Danny is the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton and the brother of Jazz Fenton. His primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal (which his parents created). He is voiced by David Kaufman. History The Origin Living with his ghost-obsessed parents since his birth, Danny had to put up with their unique personalities that often traumatized him as well as constantly being forced to listen to his parents ramble or instruct their children on how their numerous Fenton gadgets worked. However, this did nothing to stop Danny's curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, Danny had an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal", causing his molecular structure to be infused with ectoplasm. As a result, Danny Fenton becomes a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; he styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers; able to shift between the forms his human-half and his ghost-half at will, coming into a number of various supernatural/paranormal/metaphysical/extraordinary abilities. Upon transformation, his normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasmic green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire becomes a black hazmat suit - with white boots, gloves, belt, and starting from the second season, a "D''" emblem with an inner "''P" on his chest. The emblem is added by Danny's friend Sam Manson in Memory Blank, where she is forced to relive the events leading up to Danny's initial transformation. Beginning Struggles He made his first appearance in "Mystery Meat"; he has had his powers for a full month, but has not told his family for fear of their reaction. He also has little control over his powers at this early stage, as shown when he accidently phases halfway through the floor at school. After a battle with the ghost of the evil Lunch Lady, Danny decides not to tell his folks and starts his long road of becoming a superhero to the people of Amity Park. In "Bitter Reunions", Danny met Vlad Masters, a millionaire bachelor and Packer's fanatic who went to college with his parents. Vlad became his primary arch-nemesis throughout the series, possessing the same half-ghost powers he does, only 20 years more experienced and with very different intentions. For the majority of the earlier episodes, Danny Phantom wasn't particularly a well known ghost. His major comeuppance in the Amity Park's public eyes came in "Public Enemies" when Walker, a ghost cop, took revenge on Danny by ambushing the entire city, going as far as possessing the mayor, and framing Danny Phantom for all of it, causing the public to shun the ghost boy. To make matters worse, when Freakshow took control of Danny with his crystal ball staff in "Control Freaks", he forced him to lead a series of ghostly bank robberies. Since then, Danny has been consistently chased after by Amity Park's local authority, despite his intentions to still bring about good to the world. He had only his two friends, Tucker Foley and Samantha "Sam" Manson, and his sister Jazz (secretly) supporting him. For a brief time, Paulina also knew and was helping him after she fell in "Lucky in Love" when he saved her and she found out his secret identity. However, it turned out that Paulina had been overshadowed by Kitty and when Kitty left, Paulina did not remember anything. A Hero He managed to succeed in "Reign Storm" when he fought against the evil ghost king, Pariah Dark and managed to lock him back in his palace. As a result of this blatant heroism, 64% of the townsfolk of Amity Park now saw him as good and as a hero. Since then, his popularity has soared, many knowing who he is, some respecting and looking out for him, etc. Danny also confirms to the whole town at this point that his true name is "Danny Phantom" and not "Inviso-Bill". This also helps his standing in the Ghost Zone as he is now called by Frostbite "The Great One" and "Savior of the Ghost Zone" because of his actions. But, of course, the three people he needs to believe in his goodness; his parents and his at-the-time love interest, Valerie, who secretly became a ghost hunter and used Vlad's technology to hunt Danny; still don't believe Danny Phantom is anything but a menace. Alternate Paths In "The Ultimate Enemy", Danny witnessed an alternate future: after cheating on the CAT (Career Aptitude Test), Danny's family, friends, and Lancer all die through a Nasty Burger explosion. Orphaned, Danny moves in with Vlad, the only one who can understand his situation. With a great deal of sympathy for the boy, Vlad honored his wishes and removed his ghost half from his human self. As a result, Danny's ghost half went rogue and split Vlad's human half and merged with his ghost self, resulting in the birth of Dark Danny. After presumably killing his human self and blowing up Vlad's manor, he went on a ten-year world destruction tour. Danny does battle with his future self eventually and with the help of Clockwork, alters his future so that he can have a second chance to undo the damage he would have caused. Because Clockwork said he'd given everyone else a second chance at in their lives he deserved one too. In "Reality Trip", an encounter with Freakshow and his Reality Gauntlet resulted in him accidentally revealing his secret to the general public, causing wide storm news all over America and a mad pursuit by the Guys in White. While avoiding them, Danny and his friends managed to gather the Reality Gems, then ultimately stop Freakshow. Using the Reality Gauntlet afterwards, Danny alters everything back to the way it was once was, causing everyone to forget his secret except for his friends and sister. Hoping that Vlad Masters and some of his ghostly enemies too forget about his identity as Danny Phantom. New Allies and Old Friends In [[Reality Trip|''"Kindred Spirits"]], Danny meets his "''third cousin once removed," Danielle a.k.a. Dani Phantom whom he later finds out is one of the many imperfect clones that Vlad has made, struggling to make the "perfect half-ghost son". He has sent Dani to fetch Danny to capture his mid-morph DNA sample for the final processing. Danny managed to convince Dani that Vlad was only using her. Not believing at first, she figures it out by the time he yells at her harshly, causing her to team up with Danny and destroy his clone lab, including his perfect clone. Despite the fact she previously knocked him out before, twice in fact, Danny saved his "cousin" from Vlad when he attempted to kill her. With Vlad defeated, Dani flies off, vowing to meet again. After getting lost in the Ghost Zone, Danny and company encountered a Yeti-like ghost named "Frostbite", who leads a tribe of icy ghosts who idolized Danny as a for defeating Pariah Dark. He later gained their help when he develops ice powers. Another important note is that in "Urban Jungle", Danny stated that he was a duly-appointed deputy of Amity Park, meaning that he is now officially recognized as the town's protector. By the time of Forever Phantom, Danny Phantom's popularity has achieved a level comparable to a rock star's, as he is constantly chased by mobs of adoring fans and the news media. In Phantom Planet his identity is revealed to the world and statues of him holding up the world are used as thanks. In "Claw of the Wild", the Casper High students went camping for the summer; there the kids were kidnapped by beasts sent by Walker and his cops--at first to capture Wulf who coincidentally was in the same area as the campers--and eventually gain Danny's attention. Danny reunited with Wulf who once again had run away from Walker and his men. With Sam and Wulf's help, Danny managed to save Tucker and his classmates, then declared to Wulf they are forever "Amikos" before he runs--free once more. In "D-Stabilized", Dani Phantom had returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny to ask his help on stabilizing her. He found a way with a new Fenton creation named "Ecto-Dejecto", which was originally meant to destroy ghosts, but ended up making them stronger, increasing their ghostly status. Managing to convince a reluctant Valerie, she and Danny charge into Vlad's manor where Dani was currently being destabilized by Plasmius. Danny uses the Ecto-Dejecto on her, but it seemed to have no effect on her, causing her to fade away, leaving him to think that he'd failed her and that she'd been destroyed. Luckily, Dani returns from her puddled mess, now fully stable. After defeating Vlad, she decides to again venture off on her own, Danny asking her to be safe. Because of his family's and the whole town's hatred of ghosts (and after a long period of calling Jack and Maddie "kooks", "weirdos" and denying that ghosts existed at all), then being attacked by hundreds of them, Danny has told nobody except his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson about his powers, and struggles to hide his ghost identity from his family: his parents Jack and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton and his sister Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, although she realized that Danny was the half-ghost in the episode "My Brother's Keeper", and has since covered for him even after she told Danny that she knew of his secret identity in "The Ultimate Enemy". She has since become a bit of a pain by trying to "help" Danny with her more "mature" outlook on the situation despite not really knowing what she's gotten herself into. Including keeping a log book of ghosts with woefully inaccurate information in it. Some of his enemies have also figured out his secret identity and have tried to exploit it as Technus did in "Flirting with Disaster". A Bright Future After Vlad ran for mayor in Danny's hometown of Amity Park, Danny had to frequently deal with him as well as new and old ghosts, now as the town's duly deputized protector. "Phantom Planet" gave him his ultimate task when upon meeting up with Vlad's Masters Blasters, Danny questioned his superhero business. Zapping himself in the Fenton Portal, which his parents had recently stripped back down to it's original configuration, he regained his humanity with his only shred of evidence as half ghost being a white streak in his hair. At the same time, a much bigger crisis--namely that of a Dis-Asteroid aims for Earth, timed to collide in a week's time destroying the entire planet. With renewed determination, Danny regained his powers through multiple blasts from ghosts, affecting his white streak which further expands throughout his body, reclaiming his half ghost status. Gaining every single human being on Earth's attention, he announces a plan to phase the entire planet - so the asteroid can pass through harmlessly. Gaining help from "a bazillion ghosts" after much convincing, humans and ghosts work side by side as they successfully save the world from disaster. His secret identity is finally revealed to the world and Danny is hailed as a hero all over Earth. His one goal is to be an astronaut when he grows up. Danny's Ghost Powers As Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton can freely uses a variety of supernatural powers. He possesses most of his supernatural powers in both his forms but uses them more freely in his ghost form. The only exception is that so far Danny cannot utilize his supernatural strength in his human form. Also, other ghosts can sometimes overpower him and impose invisibility and intangibility (or lack thereof) until he can regain energy and fight back. Transformation Danny is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, "I'm going ghost!" or "Going ghost!" Invisibility When invisible, Danny cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices. It is quite common for Danny to make only a part of his body invisible. Danny can make other people and objects invisible with him, provided that he is in physical contact with them. Intangibility When intangible, Danny becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through most objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. It is said to cause a slight tingly sensation. People can see him somewhat when he is intangible unless he turns completely invisible as well. While he can fly though just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and pass through the objects there. Flight Danny can hover and fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights. He often uses this in combat, but sometimes will do it for fun and relaxation. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a wispy tail. Also, from time to time, Danny will walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. Overshadowing Danny can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes and voice will often alter. Danny can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, and invisibility while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while overshadowed. Cryokinesis Cryokinesis allows Danny to shoot rays of intense cold from his hands or eyes, fire off icy constructs, and radiate cold all around himself. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. Other displays of power As Danny Phantom, Danny displays extraordinary physical feats of strength, speed, agility, and durability. The exact amount Danny can lift is never stated, but a educated guess would put it somewhere between 10-60 tons. He is strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without much difficulty. He's also able to heal quickly, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. Danny can shape ectoplasmic energy into solid objects--in "Double Cross my Heart," Danny is able to generate one to use as his most powerful shield to protect himself. In "Public Enemies," he uses a pseudo-electric ghost stinger to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon. Danny also did a very similar attack on Valerie in "Flirting with Disaster," which could seen as the same ability, only on a weaker level. Danny has apparently teleported on a few occasions. During the final battle in "Reality Trip," he briefly disappears from sight and reappears in another location a short distance away. He also does something very similiar when fighting ghost-Tuck. This, though could possibly be a variation of his invisibility powers. From time to time, Danny has shown the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He's also transformed into a blue mist ("Parental Bonding"); and elongated and twisted his midsection ("Mystery Meat"). Relationships Sam Manson A friend of his since at least the 2nd grade, Danny's friendship with Sam isn't always as strong as the one he has with Tucker, due to some of their differences (and her bossy nature), but he values her just as much as Tucker. She undeniably has a crush on Danny, but hides it from him well. Danny also shows a certain bond to her, but his ghost-fighting career gives him little time to ponder over it. Sam and Danny were supposedly going to have a psychic connection in earlier drafts of the show, but it turned out just to be a case of minds thinking alike (though a hint of this idea could still be there due to them sharing identical dreams in "Frightmare"). By Phantom Planet, Danny gives Sam the infamous "Wes" ring after she discovers its real inscription, along with two heroic kisses. Tucker Foley Tucker serves as Danny's primary best friend as the two often share many things in common as well as share in general. The only two things Danny and Tucker don't share is Danny's ghost powers (no one does) and Danny's romantic feelings for Sam. Danny often takes Tucker's side whenever his other friend, Sam, tends to berate him. He rarely ever argues with Tucker unless it's usually on an opposing force. Jazz Fenton At first, Danny was at odds with his sister, often exhibiting hostility due to her more intelligent and slightly snobbish nature, despite her concern and protection over her little brother. In My Brother's Keeper ''it's revealed that when Danny was 8-years-old, brother and sister had had been quite close and talked all the time--before Jazz became, as Danny once stated, "''a fink" (and a "conceited snob"). As the show progresses however, Jazz eventually mellowed down as well as accepted Danny as a half-ghost, often covering up for him. The two have since formed a much tighter bond. Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton Like Jazz before, Danny sometimes feel at odds with his folks. Danny at an earlier age once connected greatly with his mother. While it seems he doesn't always feel safe with his parents (especially with their desire to hunt ghosts, including Danny Phantom), he still shows love and concern for them as much as they do in return. In "Phantom Planet" his parents finally learn he is Danny Phantom, easily accepting him. Valerie Gray Danny's opinion of Valerie was anything but kind in the earlier episodes, as he was often not a fan of her egotistical and angry disposition ("Shades of Grey, Life Lessons"); however, he later learned to appreciate her for who she is ("Reign Storm"). Valerie in turn learned to see Danny's personality past his awkward status in school (seeing as she now had to experience the same thing) and by the episode's end, started to like him in a romantic manner. The two dated briefly in "Flirting with Disaster" before she broke up with him over her current job as a ghost hunter (still unaware Danny was Danny Phantom). It seems as though Danny still harbors subtle feelings for her. Unlike Paulina, who likes Danny's ghost side and ignores his human side, Valerie hated Danny's ghost side and liked his human side. In "Phantom Planet", when she finds out he is half ghost, she declares vengence on him for pretending to be her friend and for lying to her. Vlad Plasmius Vlad is Danny's primary antagonist and arch-rival. Danny's often at odds with the other half ghost as he often has to resist his offers to join his side and be his son (although by the time of "Eye for an Eye", Vlad seems to view him purely as a rival now). Danny takes it upon himself to constantly insult and defeat him every chance he gets, though when the situation arises, the two are often forced to work reluctantly side to side. Only in the alternative future set in "The Ultimate Enemy" seems to show Danny relying on Vlad in a less antagonistic light. [[Dani Phantom|Danielle "Dani" Phantom]] Danny's clone is much like him, making her easy to talk with, yet still hard to handle due to a more stubborn nature than Danny himself. The two were on opposing teams until Dani realized her creator, Vlad, was only using her, so she joined Danny's group; though she is more affiliated to Danny than the group itself. Out of the two, Danny is more responsible, thus he keeps an eye out for Dani, or at least what she might do. She has since left for the time, her current whereabouts are unknown and her reasons for leaving are unknown; but before leaving, she lets Danny know she vows to return. She reappears in "D-Stabilized", searching for Danny to find a cure for her dissolving ailment. Danny managed to find her a cure, maintaining her status and giving her a solid form. Dark Danny Danny's Ultimate Enemy is his most hated and feared foe ever. Although Danny is at odds with his other enemies, including Vlad, Dark Danny is a whole other story. Dark Danny is, or at least was, Danny's future. The only reason Danny was spared is because Dark Danny needed him to live to exist; now that the timeline has shifted, Dark Danny will more likely destroy Danny without any hesitation. Skulker He is one of the many ghost enemies Danny has to fight--but has proven to be by far his most persistent foe. During the course of the series Skulker has tried to kill Danny and turn him into some sort of a trophy, beforehand declaring only to "plan on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage" before ultimately vowing to "rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Despite their animosity, Skulker is usually the first ghost Danny asks for help when a much bigger threat comes up, an alliance the ghost hunter is usually reluctant, but ultimately accepting towards--if not due to the serious consequences that could occur if he declined. Frostbite Danny met the yeti like-ghost when he, Sam and Tucker were lost in the Ghost Zone, Frostbite and his people treat Danny like a king due to his contribution in saving the Ghost Zone (and Earth) from Pariah Dark. Danny, in return considers Frostbite as his mentor, having been trained by him to use control his growing ice powers. External links *Official Wikipedia page for Danny Category:Characters Category:Half-Ghosts